A medical linear member formed into a flat shape in horizontal section has conventionally been used in sternotomy surgery for the purpose of closing a sternal bone after the surgery. For example, known as the aforementioned medical linear member formed into the flat shape in the horizontal section is the one which is formed into a flat cord by braiding a plurality of filaments (for example, see Patent Literature 1).